The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of artichoke plant known commonly as Globe artichoke a perennial herb that is grown as a food crop for the production of edible vegetable delicacies. The new invention is known botanically as CYNARA scolymus and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘SJ215’. Cynara is in the family Asteraceae, formerly known as Compositae.
An individual plant of Cynara scolymus ‘SJ215’ is comprised of main stem, lateral stems, leaves, and immature flower buds known as involucre. Each involucrum is made up of imbricate phyllaries also known as involucral bracts. Freshly harvested immature flower buds can be baked, grilled, boiled, or steamed, making the fleshy part of the bracts, the fleshy receptacle, and the uppermost part of the peduncle, edible. If not harvested, but permitted to mature, flower buds will develop into flower heads known as capitula.
The new Cynara variety named ‘SJ215’ was discovered as a natural somaclonal variant (sport) derived in a commercial crop in Lompoc, Calif. from the following parent: An individual Cynara scolymus ‘BCL 9-11’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,807).
The inventor selected the new cultivar named ‘SJ 215’ based on the criterion of immature flower bud color. The new cultivar named ‘SJ 215’ was discovered in and amongst a commercially grown crop of Cynara scolymus ‘BCL 9-11’ in Lompoc, Calif. The new cultivar was a limb sport mutation from the ‘BCL 9-11’ parent plant. At the time of discovery ‘SJ 215’ was segregated and labeled for observation. No chemicals or other methods, known to the inventor, were used to induce the new cultivar named ‘SJ 215’.
The closest comparison plant is Cynara scolymus ‘BVC 8-11’ (PP 164299‘BCL 9-11’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,807). The color of the edible immature flower buds of Cynara scolymus ‘SJ215’ is red. By comparison, the color of the edible immature flower buds of the parent Cynara scolymus ‘BCL 9-11’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,807) is green.
The new Cynara scolymus cultivar named ‘SJ 215’ is characterized by upright habit, green leaves and stems, and numerous tightly compact immature flower buds that are pale-violet in color. Propagation of the new cultivar named ‘SJ 215’ is accomplished using vegetative cuttings and tissue culture. Cultural requirements include full sun, well-draining alluvial soil, and moderate water. Hardiness is classified as USDA Zone 6.
The first asexual propagation of the new cultivar named ‘SJ 215’, was conducted by the inventor in March 2010, using the method of vegetative cuttings. Asexual propagation was conducted in Lompoc, Calif. From these cuttings resulted 151 rooted cuttings. The 151 rooted cuttings were grown out and from the grown plants vegetative cuttings were taken resulting in 768 rooted cuttings. The 768 rooted cuttings were grown out and from the grown plants vegetative cuttings were taken, resulting in 1000 rooted cuttings, which then served as explant material for subsequent asexual propagation by tissue culture in April 2011. Since 2010 under careful observation the new Cynara scolymus cultivar named ‘SJ 215’ is determined uniform, stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.